Rock, Paper, Scissors
by ichigo kurosakee
Summary: Fem!IchigoxShuhei. Ichigo and Shuhei have had enough of their rowdy neighbors, it's up to them to decide who will go over and tell them to shut up.


Ichigo was on the brink of sleep when she heard it. Heard them. She heard the familiar,

 _Thump,_

 _Thump,_

 _Thump._

Along with their usual moans.

She rolled over to her side with a groan escaping her lips. She reached for the extra pillow and covered her head with it. "Hisagi, it's your turn to shut them up." She was met with no response. " _Hisagi, please."_

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over to face her lover. "I know you're not asleep." Ichigo started to shake his body. "Shuhei, Shuhei, Shuhei." He simply swatted her hands away. He turned his head to speak, "Ichigo I'm not going, I went to tell them to shut up last time." He went to his original position, face buried in his own pillow.

"Yeah, but I went to tell them to shut up three times before that, in a row. I swear if I see Iba's junk again I will scratch my eyes off. Besides, I don't want to get out of bed, I'm too warm."

Shuhei turned his head to the side again and sighed. "I don't want to see that guy's junk either, and Rangiku just asks us to join them every time I go." Ichigo dropped the rest of her body onto the bed dramatically while letting out another groan.

Thump,

Thump,

Thump.

" _Shuuuheeeii."_ Ichigo whined into her pillow while he started to sit up. "I'm not going. If you make me go then I'll tell Rukia that you were the one who broke her new chappy toy." His girlfriend's head shot up quickly, blood drained from her face. "You wouldn't."

"I would and I will."

"Okay, okay, I have an idea." His eyebrows raised in interest. "How about we play rock paper scissors? Best two out of three, and the loser goes over to shut them up."

Shuhei smiled. "You got yourself a deal."

Both of them sat up properly and clenched their fists. They both spoke, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Ichigo kept her hand clenched while Shuhei let his go. He smirked. She scowled. "That's one for me, Ichigo."

They prepared themselves for the next round after she stuck out her tongue. "Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" She quickly shot out two of her fingers and he kept his fist closed. Her scowl deepened and he laughed. She tossed a pillow at his face and unwillingly got out of their bed. "Have fun!"

She stomped the whole way to her neighbor's adjacent door. Ichigo knocked loudly three times, and crossed her arms while she waited. She was greeted by a sweaty and breathless Iba. "Oh Ichigo! Have you finally decided to join us?" Before she could respond, another voice spoke up.

"Iba who is it? Come back to bed!" Rangiku yelled. He turned his head, "It's Kurosaki from next door!" Ichigo tried to speak up but was interrupted again. "Ohh? Has she decided to join us~?"

"No I haven't decided to join you, I'm here to tell you guys to keep it down! Jesus Christ Rangiku, it's the third time this week and I can't sleep with you guys talking dirty loud enough for the whole apartment complex to hear!"

Rangiku emerged from her room with a cheeky smile plastered on her face. "Aww Ichigo, don't be that way. We never complain when you and Hisagi are at it." Ichigo was about to yell again before it registered in her mind that both of her neighbors were stark naked in front of her. She quickly looked away. "Just keep it down and I won't have to nag you two every week."

"Iba look, she's blushing! _How cuuutee."_ Both of them laughed when Ichigo became increasingly flustered. "W-whatever I'm going to bed. If I have to come back, I'm coming with a spray bottle to break you guys up." She stomped back to her apartment.

"Bye Ichigooo~ make sure to say hi to Hisagi for me!" Rangiku shut her door after Ichigo slammed her own.

"How did it go?" Shuhei asked from his place in bed. "How it always does." Ichigo crawled into bed, defeated and tired. "It's your turn for sure next time." She snuggled up to Hisagi's bare chest. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go next." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

She was on the brink of sleep. Then she heard him.

"You totally suck at rock paper scissors."

Ichigo pushed her boyfriend off the bed and went to sleep, tuning out his laughs.


End file.
